


Make it Count

by driver_picks_the_music_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_picks_the_music_1967/pseuds/driver_picks_the_music_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean and the reader are in a long-term relationship and go through some interesting cases before dean pops the big question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles

The morning air was brisk as you came back from your late morning run. You approached the shabby motel door and turned the cold knob, stumbling in, and expecting some kind of sarcastic remark about how "you better be running from something" from Dean.   
Though instead, an even better sight greeted you. Dean was lounging on the motel bed, fast asleep and breathing softly.   
He looked so young and vulnerable and it seemed like all of his harsh nature was left behind the barriers of sleep. His freckles stood out against his tanned skin and his hair was mussed, making your fingers itch to fix the stray pieces.   
You and Dean had been officially dating for a little over six months now and every moment was the best that you could hope for. Sam wasn't as happy about it... Hunters' relationships didn't last long... But that didn't bother you. You and Dean were happy and that's what mattered.  
A small smile crept across your face as an idea began forming in your mind. Dean liked cuddles and being woken up by soft kisses, and right now was the perfect opportunity.   
You tip toed to the side of his bed, watching his chest rise and fall with steady rhythm before bending down and pressing a small kiss to his cheek, and moving kiss by kiss up to his lips.   
Just as you pressed your lips to Dean's, his bright green eyes flew open and he smiled against you, reaching to pull you on top of him and wrap his arms around you.  
You straddled his hips and moved your hands to his shoulders, steadying yourself on top of him.   
You pulled away, watching Dean as a your lips stretched into a smile and his mouth pulled to the side in that adorable smirk that made your stomach flip.   
You slide your fingers down his arms and stop, hesitating just beside his stomach. You give Dean a devilish grin before grasping at the sides of his stomach, tickling him and making him laugh as he grabbed you and began tickling you back. You squealed and both of you were laughing and tickling each other for a good ten minutes.  
You laugh until you can't breathe, grasping onto Dean for dear life as he finally stops trying to get you back for starting the tickle fight. You finally settled down in his arms as you cuddled together under the thin comforter of the cheap motel.   
Deans arm was underneath you, acting as a pillow for your head as he brushed your hair away from you face with his other hand.   
"I love you." He whispered, kissing you again.   
"I love you too." You whisper against his lips as he holds you close.   
Thank goodness Sam was out doing some crazy yoga cleanse today or you and Dean wouldn't have this rare time alone.   
You decided to make it count.   
You shifted in Dean's arms and looked up to him, meeting his green eyes as you pressed a kiss to the tender spot of his neck. His eyes fluttered closed before he reached over and pulled you back on top of him, your legs straddling his as you bent down and pressed a heated kiss to his lips and running your hands over his shoulders. His hands slid down your back, sending shivers up your spine as you kissed him back. Dean sat up, still holding you and moved his hands to your legs, bringing them around to hug his hips. He slid to the side of the bed, still holding you in his arms as he stood up and continued kissing you, his lips trailing kisses from your collarbone to your mouth.   
He set you down, his hands at your waist as you moved your hands flat against his chest. Your fingers began to shake as you moved them to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time.   
You helped him shrug off his shirt by the shoulders and trailed your fingers over the soft skin of his chest as he continued kissing you. His fingers found their way to your shirt and he pulled it over your head in one swift motion. He moved fast, picking you back up and throwing you down on the bed, leaning over you as you leaned up to meet your lips with his.   
His fingers brushed over the skin at your waist, making you shiver and bring Dean closer as you wrapped your arms around his neck.   
His fingers fumbled with the button on your jeans, but you decided to taunt him and instead, rolled on top of him.   
It was hot where you two pressed together, but cold everywhere else, but dean's arms kept you warm.  
The click of the doorknob startled you both as you pulled away from Dean and a look of horror chased its way across your face.   
Dean grabbed you and settled you under the covers just as sam walked in, clearly aware of what was going on.   
"You were supposed to be doing research guys. Are you kidding? This is the second time this week!" Sam chided, throwing his duffle bag on the ground and heading for the shower.  
You began laughing uncontrollably, Dean laughing with you.   
Dean looked over to you, still laughing, and brushed your mussed hair from your face. You smiled under his touch and moved to get up from the bed.  
You get up from the bed and bend down, picking up your shirt and sliding it over your head. You throw dean's shirt back at him, playfully and he begins buttoning it back up, that loveable smirk still plastered on his face.   
"Well maybe we should have done some research." You muttered, sitting on the bed opposite of Dean.   
"He's just so cranky. It's fine." Dean responded, meeting your gaze. "Come on. Let's get our stuff together for research.


	2. The Hunt

Several days later, you and the boys were ready to track down and kill the wolf that was terrorizing this small town.  
"Alright. Let's get going. That werewolf isn't gonna gank itself." Dean stood up and took one stride, bending down to press a lingering kiss to your lips.  
He pulled away and walked to the foot of his bed, pulling out various silver knives and guns and bullets from his duffle bag.   
You turned back to your things to gather your silver knives and guns and strapped on your combat boots, ready to get out the door once Sam was finished in the shower. He didn't like to dilly dally.  
About an hour later, you were comfortable in the back seat of the Impala, listening to sam and Dean discuss the werewolfs possible whereabouts as you drove to a nearby nature trail to kill the beast.   
There was a chill in the air as you stepped out of the car and kept stride next to Dean as Sam led the way. You gripped your knife in your right hand and your gun was tucked into your pocket just in case.   
rowl filled your ears as you walked forward into the crowded woods in the setting sun.   
You stopped mid stride, sharpening your senses and listening to the surrounding wildlife.   
As an experienced hunter, killing one werewolf was a piece of cake.   
But four werewolves was a different story.   
Before you could react, something body slammed you to the ground, knocking the wind from you. When you regained your focus, you were staring directly into the mouth of the sharp toothed wolf you needed to kill. You grasped your knife and thrust it upward into the unsuspecting animal's heart, reaching up and throwing it to the side as you bounded up and saw Sam and Dean each against a wolf and another one bounding towards you. You reached for your gun and fired, hitting the wolf in the leg, causing it to fall as you approached and stabbed it in the side, killing it.   
Blood splattered your jeans, but what shook you to your core was the sight of the wolf attacking Dean as it pounced on him and a sickening crack sounded as Dean cried out in pain.   
Sam finally killed the wolf that had attacked him, and immediately turned around to kill the wolf that had attacked Dean.   
Your heart was thudding in your chest. Dean had to be okay. He had to be. Fear kept you frozen for a split second before you finally regained your footing and sprinted towards Dean.   
Until an unexpected gunshot sounded from your left and a spark of pain exploded in your side, making you stumble to the ground in agony as your vision blackened at the edges.  
"Dean." You heard your own voice, it sounded far away, calling for the one person who could make you feel safe at a time like this. 

Dean's POV  
I collapsed to the ground as the wolf slammed into me. I felt my shoulder dislocate as I slammed into the ground, making pain shoot up my arm. I saw Sam out of the corner of my eye, and the gleam of his silver knife as he stabbed the wolf and shoved it to the side away from me. Sam helped me up and just as I turned around, a gunshot sounded through the air and I saw Y/N collapse to the ground. My heart felt like it was stuffed in my throat. I heard her call out my name as she collapsed. I swallowed my pain and ran to her, reaching her fallen body and praying that she was okay. Blood was spreading across her stomach and I pressed my fingers to her throat and breathed out as I felt her fluttering pulse beneath her skin. 

Reader POV  
You consciousness faded in and out, You noticed a sharp pain in your side, harboring any movement. You saw green eyes looking over you as hands pressed to your throat and arms encircled you, picking you up. You cried out in pain at the movement but the arms tightened around you, steadying you as dark shapes passed around you. Your consciousness slightly returned, making you realize that the arms belonged to sam and the dark shapes were trees.   
"Dean. Dean. Where is he?" You mumble.   
A gruff voice from beside you answered,   
"I'm right here."   
You relaxed in Sams arms as much as you could as he placed you inside the impala in the back seat next to Dean. Sam took the wheel and you leaned against Dean, who was gripping his shoulder.   
"Dislocated?" You mumbled, looking up at him.   
"Yeah. Just gotta pop it back. Easy fix. You on the other hand are gonna need more help than me." He said, looking you up and down.   
You swallowed another stab of pain as the Impala lurched over a pothole and jerked you against Dean.   
Sam skidded into the motel parking lot and you stumbled out of the car behind Dean. Sam was getting some medical supplies from the bathroom.   
Some of your pain had subsided, and you were standing next to Dean who was at the edge of the bed, his features twisted in pain at his shoulder.   
"Okay. On three."   
"One."   
"Two."   
CRUNCH.   
You snapped Dean's shoulder back in place. He winced but relaxed after a moment.  
"Your turn." He said matter of factly, turning towards you and looked you over. Blood had materialized over the right half of your stomach and Dean stood up to hold you steady as you felt dizzy again.   
Dean bent down and placed a light kiss to your lips, calming you for just a moment before pain shot through your body,causing you to crumble to the floor just as dean caught you and your vision faded to black.


	3. Waking Up

You felt warmth on your side as you opened your eyes slowly. It felt like you had been hit by a bus. You tried sitting up and groaned against the pain as you realized that there was someone beside you. Dean reached over to make you settle back down as he wrapped his arms gently around you.   
"Holy crap. I'm so glad you're okay." He sounded worried.   
"Dean. How long have I been out?" You mumble into Dean's shoulder as he hugs you.   
"Two days."   
You took a shallow breath and Dean pulled away just enough where you could mean forward and crush his lips with yours.   
He was gentle as he kissed you back, but you pulled away quickly.   
"What happened?"   
"You don't remember?" Dean looked panicked.   
"I remember the wolves. I remember your shoulder. I remember..." You trailed off.. Your memory hazy.   
"You got shot Y/N." Dean said, looking at you with concern.   
"I mean if I lost you... I don't know what I would do.." Dean trailed off, looking down.   
You reached up to Dean, placing your hand on his cheek.   
"I'm not going anywhere." You smile and press your lips to Dean's, he smiled against you and moved to nuzzle your neck as he pulled you into the curve of his body.   
There was nothing better than feeling safe in Dean's arms and soon his rhythmic breathing and warmth lulled you back to sleep.


	4. The Big Question

Around 2 months later, yours and dean's relationship had only strengthened. A situation where you almost lose each other only makes your love for each other stronger.   
Today was a research day, and Sam was set up browsing his computer while you and Dean were sitting cross legged on the floor flipping through books and paper files on this case that most likely involved demons.   
"Okay so far I've got demons. That's it." You mutter as you place another book on the already read pile.   
"Me too." Dean responded, flipping another file on his already read pile.   
"Same here." Sam muttered. "Though I still don't get why this symbol was found at both crime scenes. It looks more like witchcraft than demons."   
"I don't know." You sigh, leaning into Dean who had his head in his hands.   
"This is hopeless." He muttered.   
"Break time! Let's eat!" You exclaim.   
Dean's face lit up and he helped you off the floor.   
You and Dean made a run to the nearest diner and brought back some greasy goodness and a health nut infestation for sam.   
You couldn't help but notice that something about Dean was off. He couldn't look you in the eyes and seemed very nervous.   
"Dean? You okay?" You ask him as you both are lounging on the bed.   
"Yeah." He hesitates. "Let's take a walk."   
You hop off the bed, following Dean outside into the cool air of the night.   
He held your hand in his as you walked down the street in comfortable silence.   
Even though you weren't worried, something was nagging at you. Was he breaking up with you? Was something else wrong?   
You had been walking for about ten minutes when you just couldn't take it anymore, you stopped mid stride, pulling Dean around to face you.   
"Dean. What's going on?" You ask, looking him directly in the eyes.   
"Look, Y/N I just..." He trailed off and your heart dropped. He was breaking up with you.   
You looked around, realizing you were in a beautifully lit park that made everything feel dreamy.   
"Listen. Y/N." Dean continued. "We have been through a lot together. And after almost losing you a couple months ago I realized that I don't think I could ever live without you." Your stomach flipped upside down. "And I know we haven't been together extremely long, but I know that it has been the best time of my life. And I wanted to ask you if you would spend the rest of my life with me?" Dean knelt down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box, opening it to reveal a very shiny diamond. "Y/N, will you marry me?"   
You heart felt like it was filled with fireworks and you felt so happy you couldn't hold any emotions in. A tear slipped down your face as you exclaimed, "YES!"   
You jumped into dean's arms as you crushed his lips with yours. He slipped the ring on your finger once you pulled away and you kissed him again, jumping into his arms and wrapping your legs around his hips, his lips still on yours.   
"I love you." You mumbled against his mouth.   
"I love you too." He whispered against you.   
There were two things you knew.   
One: this was the best moment of your life.   
Two: there was no way Sam was interrupting your time with Dean when you got back to the motel. You were going to make it count and nothing would stop you.


	5. The Nightmare

The ground was damp and the air smelled of mildew and chilly night air. The stars glowed unusually bright and woods were unnaturally quiet. Something was wrong here. You take one more step forward, testing the wet ground. It was firm. Another step. Still firm.   
And then you began running. Running until your lungs burned and your legs felt numb. Your mind was racing with the fear of the familiarity of this place, but you couldn't place the memory. An out of place tree root appeared in your path without warning and you tripped over it, skidding forward on your stomach. And then it hit you. This was the night you lost your family. The only recurring nightmare you ever had. and it was terrifying every single time. You tried standing up but your knee gave out, it was sprained in your fall.   
"Damn." You curse.   
The air became foggy, harboring your vision while you limped along, trying to get back to your house to stop the fire. Though every time this dream occurred you were always too late.   
A whisper pierced your thoughts. It was faint. But recognizable.   
"Y/N. Wake up!"   
But who was calling you?   
You stop mid step, trying to catch your breath.   
"Wake up!"   
And then you remember.   
Dean.   
"DEAN!" You call. "DEAN!"   
Nothing. You try running but your leg was busted and you found that it was really hard to breathe. You collapse to the soft earth muttering deans name over and over, unable to do anything before the darkness descends. 

"DEAN!"   
You burst up from your pillow in a cold sweat as you realize that you had that stupid nightmare again for the first time in three years.   
"I'm right here."   
Deans hands were on your shoulders and he was leaning over the side of the bed, looking straight at you, concern etched across his features.  
You breathed out, relaxing as Dean took his place beside you and held you close, his arms giving you comfort as you calmed down.   
"I had that nightmare again." You mumble.  
"I know. I figured." Dean said. "It's okay. I'm right here. We all get them."   
It was true. Hunters practically ran on guilt and bad dreams but this was different. This was what started it all.   
But it was okay. You were starting a new chapter in your life with Dean now and the past was in the past.   
Dean kissed your cheek as he felt that you had relaxed.   
"Come on. Let's get to work. Seriously. I'm right here."   
Dean gave you a loving squeeze before letting go and leaving you to take one last deep breath before getting up and getting ready for the day.   
One day at a time. That's how you would do this. Just one day at a time.


	6. You and Dean

Even though you and Dean were planning and getting married, that didn't mean that hunting stopped at all. You were currently on a case involving some crazy witch cult, doing some research about how to kill them before actually going in for the kill.  
The wedding was in two weeks... It was really what was keeping you going during those hard days.  
The details were going to be simple. You and Dean didn't really have any family to invite so it was just going to be you and him, with Sam as the afficiant of course. A simple white dress would suffice and a park where you could say your vows would be perfect. Yes a big wedding would be amazing but money wasn't abundant and honestly, the true love that you and Dean shared was what made this wedding special.  
So back to that witch cult.  
Dean was busy polishing his gun while Sam was browsing last minute things on his computer.  
"Kay.. Think I've got everything. Let's go." Sam announced.  
Dean cocked his gun and you pounced off the bed, ready for the day. Sam walked out the door first, packing some things in the Impala while you and Dean stayed behind for just a moment.  
Dean took you by the arm and placed his hand on your cheek, while placing a kiss on your lips that made your insides melt.  
"Dean." You mumble against him.  
"Yes." He smiles.  
"Don't leave my side."  
He kisses you again.  
"I will never leave your side." He looks you in the eyes, that beautiful gaze letting you know he meant every word.  
That nightmare shook you to your core and today was going to be tougher than most. At least you had someone to lean on.  
Dean took you by the hand and led you outside.  
Everything was going to be okay. 

The impala rumbled beneath you as Dean sped down the road to the house where the witches were possibly staying. Basically the plan was to go in undercover as FBI agents questioning them about the suspicious deaths in the area. If it was confirmed that they were at fault then you would attack.  
Your blood was already pumping with adrenaline and you were starting to feel much better now that the hunt was underway.  
Dean pulled into a suburban neighborhood and parked in front of a two story, brick-walled house with a black SUV parked in the driveway.  
You parked a few blocks away and then headed to walk over to the supposed witches house.  
Dean's hand held yours as you walked behind Sam, he traced small circles on your palm with his thumb, calming you as you approached the house.  
Sam knocked on the door and you and Dean stepped beside him, pulling out your FBI badges just as the door opened to reveal a woman by the age of about 50 who was dressed in a thin black dress with a low cut neckline.  
"FBI. May we have a word?" You speak up, hardening your features as you stare her down.  
"What is this about?" She retorts, her gaze flicking between Sam and Dean and then landing back on you.  
"There's been some deaths in the area and we need to ask you a few questions.” You didn’t break her gaze as she hesitated before opening the door and allowing the three of you inside.  
You, Sam and Dean entered the house, which smelled faintly of lavender, and looked around finding nothing weird at first glance.  
“May I use your restroom?” Sam asked, using his usual bit as an excuse to snoop around.  
“Sure. Upstairs and to the left.” The woman replied curtly. “So what do these deaths have to do with me?” She continued.  
"Well all of the people who have died of mysterious causes work at your law firm and you have a history of cruel nature to your coworkers." Deans features hardened as he demanded answers from the woman.  
“Purely a coincidence. I have nothing to do with these people. Search my house for all I care.” She swept her arm around the room, indicating that we could look at anything in sight.  
It was just then that Sam returned with a nod that meant he found nothing.  
“No thanks ma’am, I believe you have helped us enough. Here is our card if you hear of anything weird regarding this case.” Dean handed her his FBI contact card and ushered you and Sam out of the house as quick as possible, jumping back into the Impala and heading back to the motel.  
“Well that was a bust.” Complained Dean as he thundered down the road.  
“Let’s grab some food and go back to the room and see if we missed anything.” You suggest.  
“Sounds good to me.” Dean answered with a smile.  
We headed to a nearby diner and ordered some burgers and a salad for Sam and headed back to the motel. 

“I just don’t understand what we missed.” Sam complained, running his hands through his hair.  
We had finished eating and were back in research mode with books and papers lining the beds and the floors in a somewhat organized mess.  
“Sam, what else do we have in our case notes?”  
“Okay, uhh… Here. No ancient coins, two deaths had hex bags, smells of lavender, same markings on the victims…” Sam trailed off.  
“Wait. Lavender?” You ask.  
“Yeah. Why?” Dean asks, turning towards you.  
“That lady, her house smelled like lavender. I think we should go back there.” You rise from your seat, too fast, causing you to feel dizzy and nauseous again, but you held it together, for fear of the boys making you stay here.  
“Okay. Let’s go back. She could have been hiding something.” Dean says.  
The three of you rode in silence to the supposed house, tensions high in the car.  
Dean grabbed your hand before you three approached the house, and walked with you side-by-side as you approached the door beside Sam.  
Sam began rapping on the door, “FBI! WE NEED TO TALK!” He demanded.  
This time a different woman opened the door. She was blonde and was probably in her fifties. She was wearing jeans and a low cut purple blouse.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Wear is the other woman who lives here?” Sam demanded.  
“Hey Sandy! It’s the FBI!” She turned her head to call the other woman.  
“What is this about?” She asked.  
“I think that’s between us and Sandy.” Dean interjected.  
“What is it? I told you I have nothing to hide.” Sandy said as she entered the doorway.  
“I think you are lying to us.” You say flatly.  
At that remark, both women flashed devilish grins and grabbed all three of you and pushed you inside.  
With a flick of her wrist, Sandy had Dean’s limbs roped together and the other witch had flung Sam across the room, knocking him unconscious.  
Sandy grabbed you and held you tight, bringing you just in front of Dean as if she was using you for bait.  
The Witch had her knife at your throat, cutting into your skin and you felt the blood dripping down your neck. Your breathing quickened as you realized you had no way of getting away.  
“So, let me get this straight. You let this little toy hunt with you?” She barked with laughter.  
“SHUT UP. JUST LET HER GO.” Dean demanded.  
“You know, I think this is going to be fun.” The witch crooned into your ear. She slashed your cheek with her knife and you cried out in pain as the knife bit into your skin.  
You and Dean locked gazes for just a moment. Dean’s eyes were colored in fear and that made you feel like maybe this time you wouldn’t get out alive.  
“You three really thought you could catch us?” The second witch cackled. “You hunters are just a bunch of stuck up no good killers.” She spat.  
“We aren’t the only killers. May we remind you about those corpses we found.” Dean retorted.  
“Just some accidents along the way. No big deal.” Sandy cracked an evil grin and squeezed you tighter, the knife digging deeper into your neck.  
“How about we make you a deal.” The second witch had materialized at Sandy’s side. “We keep this one and you and your overgrown brother can go.”  
Dean’s face twisted into a mask of rage. “NO.”  
“Fine.” Sandy sounded like she was enjoying this too much.  
You stomach twisted in pain as you doubled over and began vomiting blood uncontrollably.  
Sandy released you and you fell to the floor, still vomiting.  
Dean struggled against his ties but it was no use.  
Your vision began to blacken at the edges and your consciousness was fading. You tried to keep calm but terror gripped you as reality set in and your lungs burned from lack of oxygen.  
Without warning, the invisible hold released its grip and the vomiting stopped, causing you to gasp for air as someone rushed to your side.  
You would find out later than Sam had woken up and stabbed both witches, severing their hold over you and Dean, but for now you were in a dizzying state.  
“She’s still conscious but she lost a lot of blood.” You felt Dean press his fingers to your throat to find a pulse.  
“Take her to the car, I’ll clean up a bit here.” You heard Sam say.  
You felt Dean’s arms surround you, one around your shoulders and the other underneath your legs as he carried you outside and sat you in the back of the Impala.  
“Dean.. no.. I’ll get blood on the seats.” You whine.  
Delusion colored your mind and Dean tensed up at your obvious delusional state.  
He gave you a towel to wipe off your face as he helped you lean against the car door. Dean left you in the car for about 10 minutes so that he could help Sam.  
He came back quickly, checking your pulse and then sitting next to you while you lay your head on his lap and Sam took the wheel.  
Arriving at a new motel, Dean carried you inside and set you on the desk chair. Your vision had come back pretty clear and the only thing left from the hunt was a monster of a headache and some bruises here and there.  
Dean’s wrists were bruised from the ropes and Sam had only a very minor concussion.  
Once in the motel room, the three of you decided to pick a movie, grab some junk food, and stay in and relax.  
Sam had gone to get some food, meanwhile, you and Dean were cuddled together on the bed.  
Your head was resting in the crook of his neck and his arms were around you, one underneath your head, and the other over your stomach.  
“I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you back there.” Dean said, his breath stirring your hair.  
“Dean, I’m fine.” You say, turning in his grasp to sit up and look at him.  
“You could have been killed. I couldn’t… I couldn’t live with myself if..”  
You silenced him with a kiss, your lips on his and his arms tightening around you.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” You whisper against him.  
You pulled away slightly, your lips hovering just above his. Dean leaned up to kiss you again but you pulled away again, knowing it would drive him crazy.  
Dean let out a wild groan and grasped at you, moving to cup the back of your head with his palm and guide your mouth against his.  
The kiss warmed you from the inside out and you melted under Dean's touch.  
He trailed his fingers over your side, making press closer to him and run your hands through his hair.  
He moved his hand to cup your face, pressing against the cut you had sustained at the witch's house.  
You winced against him and pulled away, startling him.  
"Sorry, I guess that cut was worse than I thought." You say, shying away from dean's touch.  
"Here. Let me see you." Dean said, placing his hands gently on each of your cheeks.  
"just some bandaid strips and you'll be fine." Dean smiled and he slid off the bed, going to get the first aid kit.  
He came back and bandaged you up gently, kissing you lightly on the mouth as he finished.  
You deepened the kiss, gripping his collar to hold him close, pulling away after a moment.  
"I love you." You said.  
"I love you too."  
Sam came back about 10 minutes later and after scarfing down some burgers and fries the three of you piled on the bed and rented some superhero movie from the motel.  
You cuddled close with Dean and Sam was on the other side of you, lounging against the pillows.  
You looked to your left and to your right, taking in this special moment with Sam and Dean by your side. You were finally safe with your boys and that's what made everything feel perfect.


	7. The Wedding

The starry night sky was bright and magical. Your white dress was perfectly pure, knee length with a beaded bodice and a sweetheart neckline. The park was lit with a dreamy glow and a cool breeze lifted the curled hair that fell in your face from your updo.   
You were waiting by a tree with your small bouquet as Dean waited by the designated area for your ceremony.   
A tall figure approached you from the shadows and you looked up to meet the bright hazel eyes of Sam Winchester.   
He extended his hand, "you ready?"   
"I was born ready." You smile and allow Sam to lead you along for a few minutes before you stood before the makeshift aisle lit with candles between two trees. It was beautiful.   
Dean stood before you, the look on his face one of awe and pure adoration, with his green eyes sparkling.   
He was dressed in his FBI suit, the nicest one he owned.   
Sam walked arm In arm with you down the aisle, leading you to Dean, and then taking his place before the both of you to perform the ceremony.   
Dean laid his palms on yours, calming you as Sam began his speech.  
You both exchanged rings, your heart thudding with anticipation.   
You said your vows with so much love that not only did you cry, but even Dean shed a tear.   
Sam pronounced you husband and wife and you sealed your promises with a kiss that meant you would be together forever.   
Afterwards, sam left you two to your own agenda, and of course you had gotten a separate hotel room for the night.   
You walked hand in hand back to the hotel and Dean picked you up, one arm under your legs and the other around your shoulders, as you entered your hotel room. He placed you gently on the bed and came around to lay with you.   
Nothing was rushed that night. Everything was perfect as it should be. You and Dean were together and as long as things stayed that way then everything was right in your world. Normally two hunters never dated, never mind got married, but with you and Dean it was different. Everything was so... easy. You understood each other and had each other's backs, and trusted each other with your lives. In the end, marrying Dean made at least one thing true: you were definitely saving people, hunting things, and a part of the family business


End file.
